


The best way to fall asleep

by experimentative_writer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (I'm bitches), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, I say I prefer dom Chan all the time and yet here we are, I'm a fake bitch, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Like, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sir Kink, Sub Lee Felix, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Voyeurism, absolutely zero plot, and guess what?, bitches love aftercare, but it doesn't really happen though, even if it's not said believe me it is, it's kinda too!, it's mentionned, kinda once again, slight punishment?, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: “Felix.”Minho’s sudden stern voice made both Australians turn in his direction. Chan stopped trusting into the younger while Felix’s hand that had wrapped around his member flew back up, both boys knowing better than to act without Minho’s permission.“Did I tell you you could touch yourself?” Minho’s cold stare made a shiver run through Felix’s body, the younger anticipating what would come next.orFelix misbehaves and Minho intervenes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 86





	The best way to fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've posted, I've been working on many things but haven't got the opportunity to finish writing anything yet, I'm sorry about that ;-; For those who've read the beginning of my littleverse, don't worry, I'll update soon! I just want everything to be perfect!
> 
> Here's a little something that I've written a while ago but never posted, so I decided to post it for the beginning of 2021 <3 It's really short and I have no idea why I've written it in the present tense since I never do so, but oh well :')
> 
> Thanks kitten for beta-reading me and suggesting the title <3 Love you lots and lots <3
> 
> English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes left! If so, please inform me and I'll correct them.

“Felix.” 

Minho’s sudden stern voice made both Australians turn in his direction. Chan stopped trusting into the younger while Felix’s hand that had wrapped around his member flew back up, both boys knowing better than to act without Minho’s permission. 

When Minho got up from the opposite bed, stalking towards them with a serious stare and a definitely fake soft smile directed at Felix, the youngest realised he fucked up. The dancer turned briefly in Chan’s direction and flashed him a genuine smile while stroking his cheek before turning to Felix, tightly gripping his chin between his fingers and making him look up in an uncomfortable angle. 

“Did I tell you you could touch yourself?” Minho’s cold stare made a shiver run through Felix’s body, the younger anticipating what would come next. 

“I’m s-” 

“ _ Did I _ ?” The older interrupted him, tightening his grip on Felix’s face and making him wince slightly. 

“N-No..” The younger mumbled, trying to avoid Minho’s gaze but refraining from doing so when the older gripped his chin just slightly more harder. 

“So, you’re telling me that you wanted to touch yourself to make yourself cum? Is Chan not fucking you good enough?” Minho asked in a soft yet cold voice, Felix blushing at his words. 

“No, it’s perfect, I just-” 

“Then, you had no reason to do so, even less without asking me; you were just being an ungrateful brat.” The dancer paused, staring at Felix for a moment. “Maybe I shouldn’t even let Chan fuck you if you can’t even appreciate it.” He concluded, to which Felix’s eyes widened in fear. 

“No! Please, I promise I’ll be good, I won’t do it again! Please, let him fuck me, it’s so good, please..” 

Minho hummed in consideration before turning to Chan. The dancer gently brought his free hand to Chan’s face and stroked his cheek, the older leaning into the soft touch. 

“Maybe I’ll make you stop fucking that ungrateful brat and fuck me instead, baby. I’m not so sure he deserves your cock right now.” Minho heard both males’ breaths hitch at his words, Chan in arousal and Felix in slight fear. The dancer smiled before continuing. “Although, this is not  _ your  _ punishment. So, if you want to continue fucking him, it’s fine too, baby.” Chan briefly took a glance at Felix, who was looking at him with pleading eyes, before looking back at Minho. “What do you want?” Chan took another look, longer this time, at the youngest.

“I want to keep fucking him, please.” 

Minho smiled at him, then leaned forward to leave a quick peck on Chan’s lips. 

“Alright, baby. But,” Minho gently gripped his chin between his fingers to lock their eyes together, “you make him cum, then you make me cum and,  _ then _ , you cum inside me. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Chan whispered breathlessly. 

“Good.” Minho smiled and let go of his face to turn to Felix. “Seems like you’ll get to be fucked, after all. However,” Minho took both of Felix’s wrists and brought them over his head, making him hold onto the bed’s frame, “if I see you let go, even for a second, you’re cumming with a cockring on. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir, thank you…” Felix sighed in relief, holding onto the frame for dear life; he hated cockrings with a passion and didn’t want to disappoint Minho once again, so he would make sure to hold on tightly. Minho finally let go of his chin and gently stroked the reddened skin left behind. He gestured at Chan to start moving again, but didn’t move on the other bed like before, opting to stay on the same bed as the other two as he started stroking his aching member and slipped two fingers inside himself once again. 

Felix had been close to his release before, so it only took a couple of trusts in the right angle to be close again. 

“Minho… Sir, please, I’m c-close. P-please, m-may I cum?” he said between moans, causing Chan to pick up the place slightly and angle his hips so he kept on hitting the younger’s prostate dead on. 

“So polite…” Minho smiled and leaned forward to kiss Felix softly. “Go ahead, angel.” 

The youngest almost came on command, his back arching as he came untouched, cum shooting on his chest. Chan had to slow down for a moment, the feeling of Felix clenching around him bringing him way too close to his release. He still kept a slow pace to continue stimulating Felix through his orgasm, the younger slowly coming down from his heights. 

“Good job, baby. You did so well.” Minho praised, petting the younger’s hair softly while leaving soft kisses on his cheeks. 

Once Felix stopped shuddering, Minho reached to the nightstand to grab a wet wipe and clean the cum off Felix’s stomach and chest, but before he could, Chan leaned forward and licked the cum slowly, making the younger shiver once more underneath him. When he was done, Minho wrapped a hand in his locks and brought their mouths together, both of them kissing heatedly while they tasted Felix’s release. A few moments later, Minho pulled away and smirked at Chan. 

“My turn.” 

Slowly, making sure not to hurt Felix, Chan pulled out of the younger. Minho didn’t let them enough time to move and positioned himself between Felix’s legs, his back facing Chan. The dancer wrapped a hand around the older’s neck and, after pouring a bit more lube, wrapped the other around his erection, directing it at his entrance. Chan’s arms wrapped around Minho’s waist and he rested his forehead on the dancer’s shoulder, both moaning at the feeling of Chan’s member entering Minho’s warmth. 

“Move.” Minho shuddered, needing the older to start moving  _ now _ . 

Chan didn’t complain and started moving inside the younger at a fast pace, one he knew the other liked, aiming for his prostate. Taking Minho by surprise, Felix wrapped a hand around Minho’s erection and stroked it at a pace matching Chan’s; normally, Minho would scold the younger for not asking permission to touch, but he, too, was getting desperate for his release and he knew Chan was close. 

It took a few minutes before Chan couldn’t handle holding his orgasm anymore, needing a release. 

“M-Minho..” He whispered against the younger’s shoulder, his whole body shaking from the need to orgasm. 

“Let go, baby. I’m close, too.” Minho answered, knowing fully well what the other wanted. 

The dancer didn’t even have the time to finish speaking as Chan was already cumming inside him, his hips losing their rhythm as he rode his orgasm. Minho moaned at the feeling and came a few flicks of Felix’s wrist later, emptying himself on the youngest’s stomach as he threw his head back on Chan’s shoulder. 

The three of them stayed in their positions, Minho and Chan’s loud pants the only sound in the room. When Minho opened his eyes, he saw a very sleepy Felix looking at them softly. Smiling back at the youngest, Minho moved towards the nightstand (again), making Chan pull out at the same time. The older fell backwards, leaning on his elbows sleepily as Minho cleaned Felix. 

When Minho was done, he got up to throw the wipes away. Chan took advantage of the now free space on the bed to go wrap himself around Felix, moving him until they were laying on their sides, Chan spooning Felix contentedly. Going back to the bed, Minho smiled at them warmly before gesturing to them to get up. When both boys grumbled and tried hiding under the covers, Minho grabbed their arms and pulled until they were standing. 

“We’re taking a shower; there’s no way I’m sleeping with your cum in my ass” he said, looking pointedly at Chan as the two Australians followed him in the bathroom after having grabbed fresh underwear for the three of them, “and we’re all covered in sweat.” 

It took some time, but Minho managed to get the three of them in the shower; they were tightly squished against each other, but it would do. Chan was sleepily wrapped around Minho’s back as the younger washed Felix delicately, both Australians only moving when Minho turned around to wash Chan. While Minho worked, he felt soft hands cleaning his back; he turned around to leave a quick peck on Felix’s lips, thanking him, before returning to his work on a barely awake Chan. 

Once they were done, they dried quickly and put on their underwear, Minho having to support Chan as they did (poor boy couldn’t even keep his eyes open). As soon as they entered their room, Chan slumped in the middle of the bed, opening his arms so the two others could come cuddle him. Felix giggled before joining his older boyfriend, cuddling his side as he rested his head on his chest. Minho waited for them to get comfortable before turning off the light and making his way into the bed too, going on Chan’s other side. 

Minho kissed his two boyfriends before resting his head on Chan’s chest too. Looking at Felix, Minho found the boy staring back at him; Minho smiled lovingly at him and brushed a hair strand behind his ear, the younger sighing contentedly at the touch. 

They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, but it was by far the best way to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I particularly enjoy writing these three (+Jisung too), so if you want more, let me know in the comments, I have more WIPs of them in my files :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Have a great start of 2021, hope this year brings you everything you wish for and that you all stay healthy <3


End file.
